


Moira can't keep pets

by Joanjetta



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Body Horror, Bunny reader, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Bonding, Hybrids, Mad Scientists, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omorashi, Other, Power Imbalance, Reader-Insert, Sadist Moira O'Deorain, Surgery, Top Moira O'Deorain, Violent Moira O'Deorain, Yandere Moira O'Deorain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanjetta/pseuds/Joanjetta
Summary: Moira wants to make herself the perfect lab partner (test subject) First she'll have to find a good person for the job, too bad it happens to be someone who is absolutely not up to date on Moira's ethics.Also this is in no way vanilla but idk how to tag it like medical stuff happens but it isn't like sexual and there isn't anything sexual in this part so yeah(lol this warning was written for the first chapter, second has sombra taking care of 908 third chapter has omorashi or bladder control cause reader/908 is obvs not a human.(fuck am i messed up))This is in no way finished yet but I don't know where to put it lol





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Hybrids are humans who have been genetically spliced with different types of animals, initially people wanted to create the next evolution of humans. The first hybrids got more animals genetics than they meant to give them, as such they were treated like the animals they were spliced with. The very first human hybrid was a geneticist named Martha Granier, who couldn’t get patented to splice another human's DNA, so she instead performed the procedure on herself. In the end she combined her DNA with that of a grey parrot one of the smartest types of bird on earth. She retained most of her humanoid traits however her body slowly changed to have feathers instead of hair and her bones started to lose their strength. After her death she donated her body to science after the Autopsy they discovered the changes to her body were impressive and mostly went unseen through her life. However her adaption to hybrid had made her more capable of multiple new tasks, she could repeat any sound she heard, she didn’t retain memories the same way and she was much more picky with people she would interact with. However her lifespan was extended well beyond that of normal humans she lived to be 112 years old. Before this hybrid there was no humanoid creature that had lived that long.

Moira was the leading geneticist of her time and she was living in a world full of hybrid humans, though no one quite got Martha’s method down. Their animal hybrids were just that more animal than human. They weren’t considered human hybrids though they had the bodies and ability to communicate they still survived mostly on instinct. This meant that the dog hybrids were extremely loyal companions who had a base need to please their masters. Cats were more independent and were harder to keep but they grew attached to one group and would stay with them for years. Bird hybrids lived longer and had better voices they could usually speak but they didn’t understand the words they knew. They only got to the human intelligence of a five year old naturally. Rabbit hybrids were Moira’s favorite, they were docile and had trouble speaking to humans due to their shrunken vocal chords. She kept them as her pets as a child, she would test how similar they were to her, the first bunny she had named Jeremy ended up dying due to her experiments. She wanted to know if her bunny could survive a fall off of the roof, turned out that her bunny was more fragile than a human and his broken leg got him killed. Later in life Moira continued her use of hybrids for testing, she commonly used naturally born hybrids but she wanted to find a way to make hybrids more like Martha, the creator of hybrids who was her main inspiration to become a geneticist. Talon has just attacked the research facility you work at. There was no warning and no way to save yourself from the hands of the mad scientist Moira, she saw you cowering in the corner and began to make a predatory face you were so scared that you passed out when Moira said “This one will do, get the compound and come along quickly.” 

Unlucky for you she was looking for your boss’ new research into hybrid medical research since your boss was the leading physician for hybrids across the globe. Your facility was world renowned and your job as the main lab assistant apparently made you a target. When you woke you couldn’t open your eyes, there was something holding them shut. You went to move your arms but they were stuck straight out at your sides. There is some strange sensation in your abdomen it feels almost like something is moving inside of you. Maybe you should try to go back to sleep. There is a strange beeping and a definitive voice behind you reading something or someone’s vitals you must be in a hospital. You must be the one on the table, there is a tube in your mouth you can’t tell anyone something is wrong. You start to thrash your head side to side in the hopes that someone will know something is very wrong. Your doctor tells someone to untape your eyes, you breathe a sigh of relief before you see the person operating on you it was the woman who had taken you. You were in danger and you needed to get out of this, but you couldn’t get your heart rate to slow, you couldn’t close your eyes as you looked at this redheaded horror. She pulled something out of you and you realized what it was right away, those are your intestines. You’re looking at your guts and you aren’t safe. You pass out on the table thankfully, when you wake up again you’re in a plain white room with your hands strapped to the gourney. A strange woman is sitting beside you, she has purple hair and smells like a field of daisies. You turn to her and ask what happened, why are you here? Who took you?  
The woman turned to you and laughed, she told you her name was Sombra, you’d heard of a sombra but that was supposed to be some amazing hacker. No one ever saw her or knew anything about her. When you say you don’t believe her she tells you all about your secret identity and says that she knew all of your private information. The terrifying red headed woman walks into the room and shoos Sombra out, turns out she didn’t like having people talk to you without her permission. She introduces herself as Moira O’dorian, the famed geneticist who was declared a madwoman who lost her license to work for most companies. She’d been part of the secretive underground Overwatch division called Blackwatch. You’d never thought that you would come face to face with this horrifying woman let alone become her test subject.  
“What do you want with me? Please I’m just a lab assistant I don’t know anything about Dr. Freedburgs research,” Moira slapped you across the face and lifts you by the front of your hospital gown. “Hush darling, you’re not even a lab assistant anymore. Now if you want to keep your pretty head you’ll be good and do as I say.” She set you down and pets your face where she’d left a red hand print. “After all you don’t have much choice after what I have done with you.” You suddenly remember that nightmare, no not nightmare actual memory. She’d been rummaging inside of your abdomen, you saw your own intestines. You turn to the side and vomit off of the side of the gurney Moira grips your hair and tilts you to look at her, “Darling you’re going to feel better soon.” She takes a syringe from a trey behind her filled with a strange blue liquid. You start to thrash in your bindings but she put the strange fluid into your IV as it reaches the end of the needle in your arm you start to feel a horrible burning sensation. Something is wrong, you look to the mad woman who is putting strange substances in you and beg please no. You fell asleep soon after being injected and fell into a fitful nightmare filled slumber.  
Moira was very happy with your progress, of course she had to keep you in the straight jacket to be sure you wouldn’t do anything dangerous to yourself. Though you had taken well to the injection you hadn’t gotten it’s full effects yet. Of course you’d need a few more rounds of it in the coming weeks for a full transformation into a hybrid you were already gaining the personality traits she desired from you. You’d been the perfect candidate from the start and after adding the new organs to your digestive tract she was proud to announce that you were the best subject she’d yet to have, since you hadn’t rejected the artificial organs. Plus you were starting to show promising signs of accepting the injections she’d finally found a subject who seemed to be getting more and more accustomed to her presence as well. After all Moira was the only person you were allowed to see, and she made sure that you had nothing to occupy you except for her presence. After all test subjects took better to her experiments when they trusted and sometimes even loved her. 

After your fourth injection the physical changes of Moiras experiments started to show, your hair was changing color to a light grey with brown spots and you had thicker hair across your full body. It was getting harder to form sentences and your legs hurt fairly badly but Moira said that was natural. If you’re going to listen to anyone it was not going to be this mad woman who had abducted you, but you had no way out, you couldn’t even feel yourself for fucks sake. Plus you looked like a hybrid and you couldn’t speak like a natural born human anymore it was like your vocal chords shrunk and now you were left with noises at different pitches but you couldn’t form words let alone sentences. Moira is your only lifeline and she never lets you know what fucking time it is, there aren’t any windows and you haven’t seen a single person other than Moira since you met that nice girl Sombra.  
Moira hasn’t been back in three days, you’d thought you would be happy when she left. She set it up so that there was water ready for you and an auto feeder gave you food but you realized that she was keeping you like a damn pet! You didn’t even have a fucking toilet. You had a room with literal newspapers set out for you to use the restroom and on the other side you had a worn mattress that didn’t make you any more comfortable than you would be on a fucking blanket just laying on the ground. You were starting to go crazy after all you were hoping that any second Moira would walk through that door and normally you’d dread when she would pay you visits. You didn’t even mind if she would only come in the inject you with the pretty liquid. 

Three weeks later  
“Halò mo ghràdh, how is my favorite pet today?” She walked through the door expecting to find you across the room cowering, but she was pleasantly surprised that you walked up to her and sat quietly for her. You normally ran from her and had to be coaxed into sitting anywhere near her especially if she had the vials in her hands where you could see. She turned around and grabbed a small cart with medical supplies on it. Your eyes went wide when you saw the syringe with the glowing blue liquid beside a new thing that was pink, you hated injections but Moira was finally back you had someone to talk to you. You’d fully lost your ability to speak at this point. As she turned around she cooed to you, “Gaol, I am going to give you your injections now, sit still while I work alright?” You nod and twiddle your slowly shrinking thumbs, you’d been changing faster and faster recently your legs initially seemed to be getting smaller but you noticed they weren’t getting smaller they were changing their shape. When Moira returned she’d been happy to see you’d begun to look even more like a hybrid rabbit with your legs changing shape to force you to walk with your arms on the ground and you hopped around to be able to get places. 


	2. Sombra makes a bad lab partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira experiments only to realize how much she hates to share her toys.

Chapter 2   
When Moira returned she’d been fairly affectionate, in fact she pet you! Moira was so nice why had you ever thought this woman was bad? You couldn’t quite remember and you didn’t care to. Moira said she was going to get you a friend. You might be able to get more belly rubs and soon after Moira said you were finished you could go outside with her! That pink stuff made you feel really nice, and it made you feel kinda tingly. Though you didn’t know what was happening you had a feeling it would be something nice. As Moira entered your room again she had a devious look on her face like she was hiding something. 

Then you saw a person with purple hair and hid behind Moira, you couldn’t remember a time when anyone but Moira was in your room. You couldn’t quite tell but you thought this lady seemed familiar, as she walked closer her eyes lit up and she said, “So this is what you’ve been working on Moira, ella se ve tan esponjosa y linda ahora. This is very unfitting of your usual experiments Moira. You trying to keep this one?” 

“If you must know Sombra, I decided to keep her as my little test subject. Right now I’d like to test her hormone levels after direct stimuli however I need to be able to take notes.” Moira reached back and pat your head slowly convincing you to move forward in front of the new woman. “If you still believe she is so cute would you do the honors of helping me test her new bodily functions?” 

“Moira tu mujer sucia, I’ll help but only because I don’t trust you with such a cute hybrid even if you made her.” Sombra reached out in front of her and knelt on the ground in front of you with a small carrot she’d brought in with her. “Come to me little bunny, I won’t hurt you like this mean woman.” You slowly crept forward and took the carrot from the scary woman before hopping behind Moira to eat it in peace. 

“She won’t eat out of my hands so this is a good start Sombra, just remember she is not a pet.” Moira was watching you eat the carrot while typing on her holo pad. “Actually while we are on separate missions would you care for her in my absence?” 

“Sure but it’ll cost you bicho raro.” Sombra replied while sitting cross legged on the floor motioning for you to come to her side. “I won’t hurt you Bebé, I just want to pet you.” As the purple lady sat down you slowly hopped to her side making sure she wasn’t going to move suddenly to grab you. As you come closer she reaches her hand out to touch your head before lightly brushing her hand across the back of your head behind your ears. That feels really good, you lean into her hand and nuzzle her a bit. “I think she likes me Moira.” She giggles and starts to scratch behind the bunny ears Moira had been slowly working you up to. As she pets your head your belly starts to feel funny, why did this make your legs shaky? You started thumping your hind leg on the ground as she got to work scratching your ears before Moira rudely interrupted her.   
“Sombra this is not the type of stimuli I want to research. Please continue or I will find someone else to help me.” 

“Fine, but I want her to trust me. She’s so cute I’d hate for her to be afraid of me.” Sombra reached towards your lower belly and started to rub small circles, she gently coaxed you into lying on your back cooing kind words to you. Her attention felt so nice you wanted to just fall asleep like this. Though the strange feeling in your tummy was still bothering you and you wanted to rub your legs together or do anything to just scratch your strange itch. Sombra moved her hand slightly lower as your legs parted and began to stimulate your crotch until you began to twitch your nose and pant. You pushed your paws into her shoulder and wiggled your hips, she was rubbing your clit just right.   
“Subject appears to be reacting well to the stimuli. Her base instincts are still slightly dull since she didn’t immediately go into a tizzy. If all goes well with this experiment I will bring in Test subject 998 to see her reaction to a male of her new species he is natural born with slight tweaks to be closer to a human in intelligence.” 

“Aye Moira you talking is scaring the poor bunny girl. Could you lower your voice while I help you with your experiments?” Sombra had begun to finger the entrance of your tight cunt. You desperately wiggled your hips and arch your back as well as you can though Sombra begins to hold you down. After a series of whines from deep in your throat Sombra finally begins to insert two fingers into you one after the other slowly stretching your clenching hole. “Dios mio, Moira this girl is tight as a virgin. You sure she’s ready for this?” She continues her rubbing but pulls her fingers back fully. Looking back to Moira she notices that she’d stopped her notes with a glare on her face. 

“Of course she’s tight you imbecile she was a virgin when i started this process.” She dismisses moira with a wave and starts to walk back out the door. “I will get you something to help ease her muscles. Just keep her stimulated while I am gone. The camera will watch so I can take notes of her reactions later.” She closes the door and makes her way back to her lab, she truly did need to get something to aide the process but she was incredibly turned on by the sight of her experiment writhing in desperation on a lab floor. She had a major sadistic streak that was not at all diminished by her morals. After all she was willing to kidnap and transform a young woman into a hybrid with the intention to get her impregnated by a human male. She wanted to make a truly enhanced hybrid but to do so she needed more human genetic code. 

Sombra continued to pet and caress you after Moira exited the room, “It’s just you and me babita, don’t worry the mean doctor is going to bring you medicine.” As she continues to stimulate you your belly begins to feel tight. Something is coming and you’re scared by it, this feels so good but what will happen after it’s over will you feel bad? Anxiety starts to eat at you before Sombra slows her ministrations, she coos sweet nothings to you and pets behind your ears like she had as she entered. “Do not worry mi amore. I will take good care of you.” 

As Moira made her way back into 908’s room she hears a strange keening sound. It is too high pitched to come from Sombra it must be 908. She hastens her approach and begins to unlock the door. “Sombra if you injured my subject,” Before she could finish the sentence she sees 908’s back arch and fluid pour to the floor as sombra continued her slightly increased pace. The keening sound was 908 cumming from clitoral stimuli. She walks closer with a syringe in hand. She asks Sombra to hold your shoulders down as she injects the fluids but you don’t struggle or try to wiggle away from the needle at all. As she injects the muscle relaxer your eyes start to open and you look to Sombra and smile. The entire time Moira has kept you in this room you’d never looked at her like that one time. “Get out, leave us here.”

“Moira what do you mean? You said you needed to take notes.” Moira raises her voice and shouts “Leave us, right now.” She was surprisingly perturbed by your reaction to seeing Sombra. Why would her most successful experiment betray her like this? Moira should be the only one you look at like that. "This experiment is over Sombra, Leave right now." As sombra makes her exit Moira wraps her hand around the back of your neck and drags you to the back of your cage, there is a door you'd never seen before. She tosses you through after putting a strange coat on you that made it so you couldn't use your hands to walk and slams the door behind her after she leaves.


	3. Moira is in charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this got a bit messed up again and I'm a bad person ha ha ha  
> ANywAy should I add another talon agent maybe an oc or a character from the actual game? Too bad 908 likes Sombra too much she's not going to see her unless she's very sneaky or looking on the video surveillance.   
> comments are nice and I'll not judge anyone for like looking at this shit since I fricken wrote it.

The Next day after being locked in a room for twenty-four hours.

Moira was still livid. She’d created the new you, you belonged to her how could you betray her like this. It took her months before you would even look at her. Then Sombra of all people comes in and you roll on your back for her. At first she’d assumed it was the cocktail of hormones and pheromones she’d pumped into the room, in fact that was likely the reason you were so calm and actually smiled at all. Though that didn’t work to quell her rage. She’s been watching you in the room through a night vision camera. The room is utterly pitch black and she left you in a modified straight jacket that made it so you had limited mobility with your need to use your hands to get around at this point. She opened the door and loosened your bonds so as she pointed to the ground in front of her you were able to cower and lay on your side. 

Moira smirked and lifted her notepad in front of her she started to say what she was writing aloud. “Subject is perturbed by isolation and becomes much more complacent with less human contact. The hormone treatments made her even more docile though she reacted in an unsatisfactory way.” She put away the notepad and began to pass in front of you. If you’d been able to explain what you’d done you’d apologize and express your apologies if only to persuade her to get rid of this straight jacket after all you were getting restless and couldn’t stretch your constantly shifting bones and muscles. You’d been getting incredibly sore since she threw you in here what you thought was about a day ago? 

Of course since you were able to feed yourself and drink water whenever you needed you had no meals to speak of to keep time. It could have been two days for how bored and scared you’d been. Moira walked close to your side and began to rub behind your ears which you found to be quite comforting even though usually you hated when she touched you without your permission of course you couldn’t really talk as well and when you did give permission it was through nodding or shaking your head to her questions that she asked you. Like have you peed in the last 24 hours do you need the restroom before testing have you been noticing any pain or swelling. Boring doctor stuff that seemed too mundane for what this madwoman had done to you. 

As your captor took notes you began to panic as you couldn’t get yourself to the restroom for the past 24 hours and were becoming increasingly aware of your full bladder. You refused to wet yourself but as it stood you were going to be forced to if she didn’t remove these damn restraints, her petting your ears and making you relax so easily almost made you wet yourself since you forgot you’d been trying desperately to maintain your dry legs. Moira seemed to take notice and began to taunt you for some reason. She had been watching you and treating you different ways to gauge your reactions. You’d thought she would be satisfied by your genuine pleasure at her previous touch but instead she sneered and leaned closer to your face. “Darling, it seems you’ve been holding your bladder much longer than is healthy. Allow me to be of assistance.” She began to reach for your belly and rubbed lightly, you vehemently shook your head and sniffled like you were being scolded by a mad parent. She noted that you were still strong willed and began to add pressure slowly until it looked like you were about to cry. Before you began to cry she noted that your face suddenly looked much more relaxed before a small puddle began to form around your legs. “There you go darling, isn’t that much better? I’ll be sure to give you a diuretic if you continue to force yourself to hold your bladder this long.” 

After all of the horror this terrible woman had put you through she humiliated you by forcing you to wet yourself while stuck on the floor completely helpless. You’d never been this mortified in your life and for some reason your legs were not only wet from the damn accident you’d been forced to have. Turns out you wouldn’t leave this lab with any dignity if you ever left this lab at all. She slowly reached down and lifted you with surprising strength for a woman of her stature. As she carried you she shushed you and made sure to rub behind your ears while telling you it wasn’t your fault you’d made a mess little rabbits couldn’t help themselves from wetting the floor when they weren’t litter trained. Damn it you weren’t a rabbit and you weren’t going to let her litter train you. She never took away your restroom though it was becoming harder and harder to use it since your legs were no longer as reasonable for standing on. You could still stand on your hind legs for short bursts but it was increasingly becoming a problem you’d noticed that you would no longer be able to reach your regular sized toilet you’d hoped she’d at least allow you to have a new system that would give you some semblance of control over your life. 

Your life as a human was just about fully gone, you cried for a long time after she carried you back to your room. Soon though she began to rub behind your ears and coo to you in a language you didn’t understand until you drifted to a fitful sleep. Moira cradled you in her arms and began to hum quietly as if you were her pet your whole life and she was just making sure you were healthy and happy. As if this were some form of natural or happy situation. Why was this your life? Could you never go home was this your damn fate since you decided to work at that fucking office. Thinking of your life before you were taken is getting to you more than you expected. What the fuck kind of life were you going to lead if you ever did escape this place? Would someone find you and keep you like a pet and never realize you understand human speech to the point that they wouldn’t have to train you. Would people try to force you to do humiliating tasks like this mad doctor? Or could you somehow escape and live a normal life? As you slept these were the thoughts that plagued you of course Moira took notes of your facial shifting and when you finally slipped into a be it short but semi restful REM cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> So I moved and am looking for a new job. So the updates for this are gonna be sketchy until I've got a solid schedule <3  
> lol i'm even wishy washy about if it'll be updated or not sorry y'all


End file.
